Our Cabin Family
by Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl
Summary: Hello everyone! Today I present a series of one-shots I have lingering in my mind. Ive never written a one-shot before, and I don't really know what I'm doing, so this might be interesting! Please leave suggestions for future chapters! Because I will run out of ideas eventually! Thank you!
1. My tooth fairy

**Hey everybody! Its me, another paper cut surviver! ✂️**

**Today I am introducing you too 'Our Cabin Family' A series of one-shots which ****I just have to get out of my head. **

**This is the first one-shot I have ever written so please note that I have no idea what I am doing! **

**A big thanks for supporting me, and giving me the confidence to upload the goes to these three!**

**㈇3 Bubbles2k100 ㈇2**

㈇3 **Canada4Usagi ㈇2**

㈇3 **The Rose of Hedylogos** ㈇2

**THEY ARE REALLY AMAZING, MUCH BETTER WRITERS THEN ME SO CHECK THEM OUT!**

**Enjoy and please leave suggestions for future chapters! (everyone is the age they are in the game)**

* * *

"Okay! So you sneak in here, and while his back is turned you jump out and scare him!" Sarah was bursting with excitement while trying to keep her voice as low as possible. "Okay, and when I do that, you come in pouring the water over him?" I asked, my smile getting wider and wider, Sarah nodded her head enthusiastically and glanced over the map we had drawn out with her colored pens. "Now, to make sure he doesn't escape, i'll lock this door, and cover the stairs with obstacles. See?" I followed Sarah's hand and watched as she drew a padlock on one of the squares which symbolised the doors. Then she drew squiggles all over the stairs.

"Awesome!" I giggled, but we quickly grew silent when we heard a door close frm above us. "Quick put it away! Hes coming!" I squealed a little too loud, but it got Sarah moving. My excitement was building up as Nick came down the stairs his shoulders slumped and his hair a mess.

He stopped midway down the stairs and stared at Sarah and I, dazed and confused. "What are you girls doing up so early?" He asked, his eyes red and glassy and his voice deep and croaky. "Oh, well..um, Clementine wasn't feeling well so we thought maybe getting some fresh air would help her feel better." I looked to Sarah, amazed at how easily she could keep a straight face, I on the other hand was stuffing my fist into my mouth to stop myself to giggling or even remotely smiling.

"Clem? What..What are you doing?" Nick asked, half asleep. I turned around to look at him, my saliva covered fist half in my mouth. I made a gross slurping noise before wiping my wet hand on my shirt, I went to answer him, but I knew if I open my mouth the only thing that would come out would be a spiral of laughter and sputters. I looked up at him with eyes bursting with excitement and shrugged my shoulders.

He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed in defeat before heading towards the kitchen door, where our plan would take place. I almost jumped off the couch when I turned to look at Sarah, silently gargling on saliva I couldn't swallow because I was laughing too much. She nodded at me, and pushed herself off the couch locking the hallway door. She then started ripping the couch cushions off the couch and throwing them violently onto the staircase.

I grabbed the wolf mask we had found under the house and pulled it over my face, quickly and quietly scurrying over to the kitchen door. It was stuffy inside the mask and I could feel and smell my breath but what has to be done, has to be done.

With my heart beating rapidly and my muscles tense, I took a deep breath in and bolted through the kitchen door making a small amount of noise as the door swung open. Quickly I dove to the ground and slid on across the floor hiding behind the table and its chairs. Nick turned around, glancing at the area around him but having a short attention span, he continued to wash his face in the sink. I silently applauded myself for getting past the first obstacle, the kitchen door. Next up, I had to make my way behind the kitchen counters.

I tightly balled my hands into fists and scurried away from the table, using the counter as a shield from his eyes. An enormous smile spread onto my face as I knew the rest was going to be easy. I crawled to the end of the counter and hid myself inches from the edge of the object, ready to pounce on my prey as he aimlessly stumbles past.

My body temperature increased as I heard his footsteps coming my way, my palms got sweaty and my muscles were jolting with electricity.

**3….**

**2…**

**1…**

"RAHHH!" I jumped out in front of him zapping him with my hands, but what came next was unexpected. "AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" His girly scream filled the air as my body was compelled backwards and an overtaking pain filled the side of my face.

The mask flew off and blood trailed behind it, I stumbled backwards, covering my mouth in disbelief.

"C-Clementine!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" He yelled, a whole new expression taking over his face.

My eyes grew glassy as electric pain flowed through my veins, and a burning numbing sensation took over my face. Suddenly I realised my mouth was filling up with something that definitely wasnt saliva.

"Holy SHIT! Clementine i'm so Sorry! I didnt mean to I-" He reached out for me but I backed away, frightened that he might hurt me again, slowly I removed the hands from my mouth, exposing a waterfall of blood which rain down my chin dripping quickly onto the floor.

His eyes grew twice its size as I knew what ever he did was really bad, I started to feel tears roll down my cheeks and mix with the red substance my hands were coated in (so dramatic)."AHH! CARLOS! CARLOS GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW! CARLOS HURRY UP! LUKE? CARLOS? PETE? HOLY SHIT!"

I tried to force down some of the metallic liquid but just coughed it up again, suddenly the door open and I heard a gasp escaped someones mouth. "Clementine!? What happened?" I turned to look at my best friend and she looked pale, as if she had seen a ghost, she screamed as loud as she could for her father. All this panicking wasn't making me feel any better than I already was.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Rebecca walked into the room, her face going from worried to terrified, looking at the horrific sight. "Oh my God!" I tried to relax myself but the only thing I kept thinking was, pain, pain, pain, panic!

I closed my eyes wanting the pain to disappear but all that did was increase the sting by the movement of the muscle. I swallowed the thick liquid, giving myself an easier time breathing, "what the fuck happened?!" Rebecca asked, instantly accusing Nick who was biting off his nails one by one.

"She was- I was in washing my face and then rah! And then I punched her and-" Nick blurted out all at once, rubbing a hand through his hair and pacing around quickly.

"You did what?! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Suddenly the door burst open again, and in ran everyone else. "Why is the goddamn staircase covered in cushions!?" I wanted to laugh but the pain was overwhelming. My amber glassy eyes immediately searched for Luke, and I soon found him standing in the door behind everyone else. He pushed past everyone else to get a better look at the sanario, and quickly, he ran to me and wrapped his arms around my smaller body.

"Oh my god Clem, Clem just tell me what happened." He whispered in my ear, I swallowed some of the blood again and spoke,"I-I was, me and Sarah were going to prank Nick and then I scare-scared him and he punched me. Bu-but it was an accident!" I pointed to the mask which had a few drops of blood on the inside, "no, no its okay Clem, you're going to be fine." Luke hugged me again, where I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I swear I didnt mean it! She even said it was an accident!" Nick pleaded with his uncle to believe him, but Pete wasn't having it. "You know that we have children in here with us! You can't just go swing your fist in every direction, son!"

"Let me have a look at her!" Carlos's voice was filled with worry as Luke stepped back and let the doctor have a look. Carlos quickly but carefully wiped the blood away and started checking my cheek, I pulled away as he lightly brushed his fingers over it. "Clementine I know it hurts but I have to do this!" I shut my eyes tight and wriggled my face away from his hands.

Once I was free I spat out whatever rock like object has been sloshing around in my mouth, it bounced across the floor, drops of blood trailing behind it. Everyones eyes followed it before Alvin picked it up and twirled it around in his fingers. "Its a tooth." He said, relief washing over everyone in the room, except me.

I ran to Luke again, feeling the only thing that would help with my pain was hugs from a loved one, surprisingly he picked me up and started softly patting my back. My whimpers fell quiet as he started humming softly whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"I'll take her out, Sarah come with me, everyone else, get this mess cleaned up, and Nick." Luke locked his fiery eyes with him. "You have some explaining to do." With that, he carried me out, Sarah on his heels. I opened my eyes looking over his shoulders at Nick who looked like he was about to start crying himself.

Luke walked out through the front door and sat on the porch, placing me on his lap. He gave me a half smile, which I returned an appreciative look and went to smile back until I saw the great big crimson coloured stain on his shirt. He followed my gaze and looked back to me, "Its fine Clem. The only thing that matters is that you're okay." His voice was soothing, and he made me feel like everything is going to be okay. Just like….Just like Lee used too.

"I got the towel! Here! Quick! Take it!" Sarah barged through the door and threw the wet cloth onto Lukes head making me giggle, they both smiled as Luke slowly started wiping the remaining blood away. As he did so, small hisses of pain escaped my mouth everytime he rubbed over my cheek, but I dealt with it. Plus, this was nothing compared to the pain of switching up my arm.

Eventually I found the strange fleshy feeling in my mouth where my tooth once laid, it felt strange against my tongue and I could still taste the blood but Nick was one lucky guy knowing it was a baby tooth. A few minutes later, Luke and Sarah had managed to make me laugh and Carlos had brought a large percentage swelling of my cheek down so we entered the cabin again.

Carlos and Sarah went in first, followed by Luke and myself, where I was hiding behind his larger figure.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked jumping off the couch immediately, looking Carlos dead straight in the eyes.

Carlos glanced at Sarah and the others sitting on the couch before sighing, "Well, Nick what you did is unfixable." Nick's jaw dropped, a wave of worry and sadness washing over him "no...Are you sure? What did I do?" Carlos looked to Luke, who put on his saddest face. "You broke her jaw, and fractured her skull. Permanently." Nick looked as if he was going to faint, like he wanted to delete his existence right then and there.

He fell back onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. "No, no, no! Shes going to hate me forever. meahhh." It sounded as if he was crying, (yeah, cause 'meahhh' sounds like crying...) "Oh my god." He started rocking himself back and forth.

Luke looked down at me and winked, giving me the signal.

Slowly I made my way past so they could all see me. Rebecca sighed in relief, Alvin laughed and so did Pete. "Oh stop crying you big baby." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as Nick looked up at me, his eyes slightly puffy.

"Clementine!" He said astonished, "Clementine! Oh my god im so sorry!" He pulled me in for hug and I awkwardly hugged him back. After a few seconds, I slowly I stepped away from him giving a kind smile, but before he could say anything, I balled my hand into a fist, furrowed my eyebrows and punched his shoulder, "You asshole!" I mimicked him and quickly stepped away. Watching as Sarah poured the bucket of freezing water from earlier over his head.

* * *

**Did you like it? :) I didn't either xD. But for those of you who did, there is a part 2 which goes with this! **

**Please leave any suggestions for future chapters (Other characters from outside of the cabin may be involved too!) **

**Please criticise my work, and thank you all, and to all a goodnight! ⭐️㇨9**

Riddler out! ✌️


	2. My tooth fairy pt 2

**Dear amazing people who read this...**

**I would love to hug you all, and I thank you so much for the support I have gotten on this so far. I really didn't think it was that great and I think I let you down with this chapter but I did my best. And this BIG thank you goes to you silent viewers too. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL!**

**(I can't believe I uploaded this chapter...I'm so nervous for you guys to read it ;-; I'm scared..)**

**Onto the reviewers! **

**Canada4Usagi: **You are so awesome! I mean, I'm so glad I met you! And further more, I'm so glad you have the inner strength to sit, and read what I write. &amp; always have something amazingly nice and encouraging to say. I can't thank you enough!

**A Writer With Mixed ****Interests: **Why thank you! &amp; I must agree with you, that blog is almost the most amazing thing my eyes have ever laid eyes upon! Thank you for reviewing!

**The Rose Of Hedylogos: **Hey Emily, I just want to say. Im really glad I melon you. Because you are amazing! and I love you so much! ⭐️ Also, that is an adorable idea and I will write it as soon as I can!

**LeftyTightyRightyLoosey889 and Countrygirl127: **I present you with more! But I'm sorry because it kinda...well this chapter sucks. Please forgive me ;-; I am truly sorry you guys. Ill try and make up for it with other chapters!

**ClementineTWDG:** Hey ma mate! I can't believe you favourites this ;-; and now I feel bad because this chapter sucks. I promise I tried to improve it the best I could. ;-;

**PeanutFangirl: **Im such a good writer? HAH! Man look at your profile! Look at it! Do you see your fans? Do you seem them? because I see them. I see so many! And sorry for making you feel bad for Nick. ;-;

**fanfictionisahobby:** You should defiantly do that with Keith and Carver! I would love to read it, and I believe that you are a very creative person! Thank you so much for reviewing!

** ClemmyClue102: **While writing this out, I for some reason couldn't stop rapping your username! Clemmyclue102! So I thank you so much for giving me a catchy song to sing while writing this!

**ZeroBullet0:** Hey, well I'm glad I made you happy, and I hope with this chapter you can maybe atleast crack a smile. I doubt it though. xC

**Ultraman Razor: **Hey! Its been a while since we talked! Thanks for the review and I will try my hardest to write out some of those suggestions! Thanks!

**Wooh! Done with the reviews, it was actually hard to write them when David Attenborough** **succulent voice is being heard in the background xD **

**So this is second, and final part to My tooth fairy. I hope you can squeeze at least a drop of enjoyment out of this! Im sorry if you can't ;-; I really tried to improve this. Anyway, finally the authors note is over and for those who read it... Below is what you have all been waiting for, and you deserve to read it...So try and enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning Clem! How are you feeling today?" I peeled open my eyes and stared at Sarah who lay across from me. How am I feeling? I'm feeling pain... "My mouth hurts." I whined, placing my hand upon my cheek and rubbing it softly. Sarah smiled and jumped off the bed, "come on! Maybe my dad can fix it!" She was always so full on energy, and so cheery.

"Come on! Come on, come on, Come...On!" She grabbed my hand and started tugging me out of the bed roughly, I smiled and allowed her to pull me flat onto the floor. Giggling, I looked up at her from her feet, "everyone else is already up! They probably ate all the food!" She complained, I grabbed her hand and she quickly pulled me up. "Im coming Sarah, calm down." She grabbed my wrist giving me no time to stretch and pulled me out the door and down the stairs.

"No Sarah stop!" I tried to loosen her grip but she continued to run down the stairs, I could hardly keep my balance. "Morning girls." Pete chimed from the bottom of the stairs looking up from the book he was reading.

"Morning Pete!" Sarah responded, but not spearing me anytime to say good morning. She pulled me into the kitchen and right over to her dad, "Dad! Dad! Dad!" "Sarah let go!" I whined, as I watched my shirts sleeves stretched twice their size. I slipped my hands from hers and pulled my arms close to me, getting them out of the shirt. But Sarahs grip remained on the fabric.

"Sarah, mind cooling it for a second? I think you're hurting Clem." Sarah turned to look at me, and I stared at her with eyebrows furrowed and my arms crossed under the shirt. "Whoops...Im sorry Clem." I rolled my eyes and slipped my hands back into my sleeves which now stretched past my hands. Sarah giggled softly and then turned back to her father. "Dad! Clems mouth hurts!" Carlos looked exhausted but peeled his eyes from the gun he was loading and looked to Sarah with tired eyes.

"I can't do anything to help Sarah, its going to be like that for a whi-"

"And the tooth fairy didn't come! We put the tooth under the pillow and its still there!" Sarah interrupted, I nodded my head and looked to Carlos, expecting an explanation. He stuttered for a second and tried to avoid our eye contact.

Crickets were heard in the room as my expression slowly turned saddened.

"Well I guess you didnt wish hard enough." Rebecca spoke up, Sarah and I snapped our heads in her direction our jaws hanging to the ground. "What do you mean? But we did! We were talking about it! We even wrote a note to her!" Sarah and I overlapped our speech. Rebecca chuckled and placed a motherly hand on her stomach, "did you do the 5 steps?" Sarah and I exchanged glances before looking back to Rebecca.

"Yeah, the steps. You know? Collect all of the things." Luke nodded, we turned to him, confused, and he smiled. "you have to collect different things so the tooth fairy can come and get them, as well as your tooth." I was confused, I don't remember any of this, "I don't remember having to do this when I lost my other teeth." I stated, giving Luke a suspicious look which made him chuckle, "that's because we are in the forest, its much harder for her to find us."

"Ohhh." Sarah and I said in sync, "what do we need to get?"

"um… You need 5 sticks." Luke stared, looking to Alvin.

"2 buttons." The chubby man chimed in,

"6 flowers." Nick said next.

"A bandage." Carlos added, everyone looked him with a weird look.

"and last but not least, you need permission to take something from someone you love. It can be anything." Rebecca finished.

Sarah and I looked to each other, calmly. "Okay…. Ill get the sticks! You get the buttons! Go! Go! Go!" Sarah and I scurried out of the kitchen, hearing laughter erupt from the previous room. While she quickly ran outside to get the sticks, I rushed to Pete, putting my hand on his knee.

"Pete! I need buttons! two of them!" I demanded, he looked at me with a smile, "What do yo need buttons for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Luke and Rebecca said we needed to collect a few things so that the tooth fairy will come!" I revealed, jumping up and down. "Oh well im sorry Clementine, I dont think I have any buttons. Alvin has some on his jumper though." I nodded my head and rushed back into the kitchen, diving under the table and crawling past peoples legs. "What are you doing?" Nick asked from above me. "I am…" I stared not finishing my sentence, quickly I popped up from under the table next to Alvin. "Stealing your jumper!"

"What, why?"

"Because if I don't have it the tooth fairy won't come." I hid the scissors I had previously stolen from Pete behind my back and watched as Alvin slowly took his yellow coat off. I snatched it from him and as quick as a flash cut off two brown colored buttons, then threw it back at him. "Thanks! Bye!"

"What-Hey!"

Leaving the room I ran into the hallway only to bump into Sarah, "Sarah! Do you have the sticks?" She opened her hand to show me five little sticks and six small daisies. "Yeah, do you have the buttons?" She asked out of breath, I nodded my head and showed them to her. "Okay, ill get the bandages, you take something off someone!" Sarah rushed up the stairs most likely to her room while I stood alone my face slowly getting red. Someone I love?

I walked shyly into the kitchen, my hat casting a shadow over my face. "What do you need now?" Rebecca asked, I looked to her and sighed before making my way over to Luke. This is so embarrassing, why couldn't Sarah take something from Carlos?

"Luke, can I borrow your…..your…..Sweater?" I asked, beaming up at him. "What do you need my sweater for Clem?" He teased, smiling down at me.

"Because I need it so that the fairy comes!"

"You're not going to cut it into small tiny peices are you?" He asked, I crossed my arms and have him the stink eye. "Please just give it to me?" I whined, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Okay, here ya go kiddo." He took off his machete strap and handed me his sweater, I quickly put it on and ran out of the room. Stealing Nicks hat as I made a quick escape from his voice demanding to give it back.

Once out of the room, I put his hat over mine and went up the stairs to find Sarah rummaging around in the bathroom.

"Did you find some bandages?" I asked, moving some hair behind my ear.

"I cant find any!" She groaned, letting her arms flop by her sides, "we can't give up Sarah, especially because were only one step away!" I encouraged as we both thought about where we might be able to find some bandages.

"Maybe your dad has some." I suggested, "yeah, he might. Lets go ask him." We dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen again, where I dodged Nick trying to grab his hat back.

"Dad, do you have any bandages?" Sarah questioned, Carlos looked deep in thought for a second, and checked his pockets. "No girls, sorry you'll have to go on a hunt for some." A hunt? Like….A scavenge? "Wait..I have some!" Everyone looked at me confused, slowly I rolled up Lukes sweater and my shirt sleeve, only to reveal my recent wound. "No Clementine don-" "Hush, its okay. It doesnt hurt anymore." I insisted, slowly unwrapping it, only to reveal a mess of stitches and a slight redness, suddenly the door open and in walked Pete. "Whats going on in here?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

"You changing the bandages?" He asked, Sarah shook her head "No, we need it for the tooth fairy." Sarah responded, slowly I inspected my arm. "What? Why do you-...Oh….I have some bandages. Here." Pete reached into his back pocket and pulled out a few centimeters of bandages. "What? Pete we could have used that for something.." Carlos grumbled, "Well we haven't needed it yet, so I was hanging onto them."

Pete threw them at Sarah and I, I quickly caught them and passed them to Sarah. Giving myself time to wrap my arm up. Obviously, I wasnt doing a very good job at doing it. "Clem here-" Carlos started. "No! I cant do it." I took a step back, "Clem no you cant." Luke said approaching me from behind and placing his hands on my shoulders. "So, back over to Carlos." He applied some weight to my shoulders and pushed me back over to Carlos. Where I waited, staring aimlessly at my arm, watching as the doctor, who put me in the shd in the first place wrapped my arm up.

"So..….What do we do with them now?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence. I pulled away from Carlos when he was done and shrugged my shoulders, we both looked to Rebecca, catching her off guard. "Oh, you need to….um, uh. You need to put them outside on the porch so she can see them when she flies past." Sarah and I nodded and went out of the room.

**Nick P.O.V**

"Wow, they are pretty gullible." I chuckled tapping my fingers on the surface of the table. "Yeah, and you're lucky they are because you are going to be Clementines tooth fairy for tonight." Rebecca said sternly. I looked to her thinking she was joking, but her facial expression said it all. "Excuse me?"

"Nick, shes right, you knocked her tooth out, you need to right your wrong as much as you can." Luke spoke up, I narrowed my eyes. "No way! I refuse!" I hissed crossing my arms over my chest. "Nick, if you dont I well tell everyone about your wet dre-" "OKAY! Fine, ill do it! What am I supposed to give them though? They wouldn't want coins." I groaned, hoping to wiggle myself out of this.

"Thats for you to figure out. Now shut it because they are coming back." Luke said with an amused look on his face.

**Clems P.O.V**

Hours later….around 9:00pm..

"Okay, good night girls." Carlos said blowing out the candles to Sarah and I's room. "Good night dad." Sarah responded, I simply waved and slowly rolled onto my otherside. Carlos closed the door and we listened to his footsteps echo as he walked down the stairs.

I sighed and slid my hand under my pillow, rolling my tooth around with my fingers. "Okay, the tooth is in place..have you got the paper?" I whispered to Sarah, the satisfying sound of a match swiping across its box was heard before she lit the candle next to the bed. "Yeah, heres a pen." Sarah laid out a piece of paper and we both started scribbling all over it. Drawing and writing things.

"Its beautiful." I said giggling trying to keep my voice low, "Yeah, its a perfect portrait." Sarah and I both started giggling. "Shh! Shh I think hes coming!" Quickly I grabbed the paper folded it and slipped it under my pillow.

Just in time, the door creaked open and I could feel my heart beating faster, I grabbed Sarah's hand under the blanket and squeezed it really hard, using it as a stress reliever. I heard her whimper but I ignored it, Slowly I peeled open one eye just a crack and saw the outline of a tall man wearing a hat. Hey how'd he get the hat back?

Slowly he slid his hand under my pillow and pulled out the paper and the tooth, I bit my tongue as my chest got tight with excitement. Hold it in Clementine, don't think about the picture. "HA-" I quickly bit my lips shut, holding back a fit of giggles. Nick turned around, with an unknown facial expression due to the darkness of the room. He sighed and turned around kicking the wall making me my lips quaver. He quickly exited, silently closing the door behind him.

"Ouch Clementine my hand!" Sarah hissed once he was gone. I unwrapped my fingers and quickly pulled my hand close to my chest. "Oh! Sorry!" I apologised instantly. "Do you think he'll like the picture?" I asked, smiling. "He'll love it."

**Nicks P.O.V**

I quickly made my way quietly down the stairs, holding the note and tooth in my hand, I can't believe I actually punched her tooth out. It must of hurt like hell, but why was she trying to scare me anyway? I sighed to myself and went into the kitchen again, a smile creeping onto my face. Probably because I tied her shoes together the other day.

"See? it was easy." Rebecca chuckled, taking Alvin's hand in hers. "Yeah, easy." I scoffed, my toe still throbbing from when I ran into her cupboard. "So whats the note say?" Luke asked, taking notice of the scrunched up paper in my hand.

"Oh...It says…" I opened it up and stared at it…..My eyes slowly softening.

"To the little boy who couldn't shoot the buck." I looked down at the picture of a stickfigure man with a hat riding something which looks like a horse with horns.

"Thank you, to our friend. The tooth fairy." then it had little hearts drawn after the message.

"huh, I guess they aren't so gullible after all, right Nick?" Luke teased, I brushed him off and looked at the scribble of ink again.

"Aww, thats cute." Rebecca yawned, resting her head on Alvins shoulder. I chuckled to myself and rubbed a hand through my hair. The kids not bad.

* * *

**EHHH its so long! Wow...Im surprised you read that...I mean seriously...How do yo have such a long attention span for something so boring and- Im ****just..Not even gonna. Okay! So... **

**REMEMBER! Other characters can be included in these one-shots...but in this chapters case it was a ****two sho- Anyway! So um yeah, I really can't thank all of you enough, and I love you and I'm repeating what I said before...! Right- okay you have things you probably need to do so lets get on with it! **

**Please criticise my work, and thank you all, and to all a goodnight! ⭐️㇨9 (leave suggestions if you have any)**

Riddler out! ✌️


	3. Silly Hair Saturday

**Hello readers, today I bring you Silly Hair Saturday, as suggest by The Rose of Hedylogo's!**

Now out of these three chapters, this one was the hardest, and I struggled to write it, and I struggled even more trying to upload. I did the best I could to make it interesting, so sorry if I let ya'll down. ;-; ;-;

Also! To my reviewers, I love you so much! SO MUCH! SOOO FRICKEN MUCH!

But I don't want to waste your time, so here you go... D:

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, the three of us stumbling through the brush, weapons in hands. Hopefully finding food, but lately its been hard. We aren't allowed outside of the cabin much ever since Rebecca claimed she saw a group of people in the woods. But no one will tell me who they are. Decisions used to be easy...What time to get up, what to wear, where to go. But now it's a bit different..its hard to tell friends...from foe. It's hard to survive. I miss the old days, but if this whole never happened, so many great people I have met, I wouldn't know existed.

"Woah! CLEMENTINE! LOOK OUT!" Lukes loud and alert voice snapped me out of my day dream instantly. I looked around, only to realise I had stumbled away from Luke and Nick. I spun around, tightening my grip on my hammer, only to realise, my movement was restricted by pain.

"Argh! Let go!" A needle like sting shot down the back of my neck and down my spine, the same feeling I had experienced before at the dairy farm.

Hearing the growls behind me and not being able to turn around completely was terrifying. From the corner of my eye, I could easily recognize the strange greyish coloured skin which was slowly peeling away. And the rotten teeth, the dead fish eyes and lets not forget the smell of reeking flesh.

The corpses boney fingers had wrapped through my thick curly hair and was slowly pulling the back of my head closer to its mouth. I tugged myself forwards, tears forming in my eyes due to the pain. It felt as if the skin on my neck and back was being ripped off, I swang my hammer all over the place trying to hit my component, but no avail.

"Lee, im so sorry! You told me to keep my hair short, and I didn't cut it. Im so sorry, I'm so - " My speech came to a halt as I was pulled to the ground by the decomposing body falling lifelessly. I landed right on top of it with a crunch, the back of my head felt like it was on fire, and i'm surprised the walker failed in ripping out my pigtails.

"Clementine, are you okay?" I opened up my tear filled eyes and looked at my saviour, Nick. Wait. Nick? "Yes, im fine." I whimpered, my heart was thumping in my ears. I sat up slowly, pulling the walkers arm with me. Nick chuckled at the sight in which he received a warning glare. Soon Luke jogged over to us, he rested his hands on his knees, obviously out of breath. "Are you okay Clementine?" He asked, "Yeah shes fine." Nick answered before I could, "Nick your name isn't Clementine, when are you going to learn that?" Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, can you please try and get this thing off me?" I asked, feeling the extra weight swing behind my head everytime I turned my direction. Luke and Nick looked at each other before they both started maneuvering the fingers out of my hair.

"Wow, its really stuck in there." Luke started, tugging on it lightly, Nick whispered something to him in which they both laughed. I crossed my arms, annoyed. Sitting on the body of a dead person, waiting as two men try and remove something from my hair. This sucks.

"Wait, I think I Wait..Nope. No I don't. Maybe we should cut it." I nodded my head, "Just don't cut my hair." I warned, silence filled the air. "Thats what I meant Clem...We need to cut your hair." Luke notified, I sighed and thought for moment...For Lee. "Fine." I sighed. Luke pulled out his pocket knife from his side pocket and slowly examined the balde. "Okay, ready?" He asked, I nodded my head,shaking the arm with me and waited as I felt the slow movements of a cutting motion. "I'm gonna look like a boy." I whined, remembering how I said the same thing when Lee first cut my hair. "But you'll be safe." Nick stated, I waited a few seconds when a strange lightness and a final tug was made. The walkers arm fell limp into the brush behind me, taking almost my whole pigtail with it.

I turned around and my eyes widened, Nick tried to hide a smile. I felt the back on my head, shocked and a little mad. "You you." I started, touching where my hair used to be tied, now it was out and hardly touching my shoulders. "You!" My voice was filled with anger as Luke raised his hands in surrender. "Im sure Sarah can fix it!" He said, slowly backing away as I stepped closer. "She better be able to, otherwise I will put your head on a stick, and roast it, like a marshmallow, for the walkers!"

**Back in the cabin... **

We marched through the door, Nick rested his rifle against the wall, Luke pulled his machete strap off and I headed into the kitchen, ready to blow the brains out of Luke. "Ah you're back... W what happened to Clementines hair?" Alvin asked, as the other two came in. I Grabbed the back on my head hiding my hair behind my hand and marched to the table with a

look that could kill. I slammed the hammer down loudly, in front of Alvin making him flinch in surprise. I glared at him quickly and walked past Nick, purposely bumping roughly into Luke as I left.

That man...I swear sometimes I want to rip HIS hair out!  
Quickly I made my way up to Sarah and I's room, I opened the door only to see she was calmly reading a book, shes probably reading 'the gurgles' for the third time. "Clementine! Oh...Oh my God." She tried to hide a smile before giggling. I narrowed my eyes, "are you done? because its not funny! I could have died!" She stopped giggling and looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" She asked, closing her book and making her way over to me, slowly turning to look at the back of my head. "I was grabbed my a walker, and Luke had to cut me free." I responded ashamed. "are you okay?" She asked, "apart from my hair! Yeah, im fine." I grumbled, "Its not that ba bad. I think I can fix it, if you want me to." She said giggling lighty.

"Really!? Please try!" I begged, she nodded her head and started rummaging around in her cupboards, I made my way over to her mirror and sat down in front of it. Examining my hair myself. "It looks terrible." I whined, slouching my shoulders purposely.

Sarah crawled on her knees over to me and leaned behind my head, looking at me through the mirror with a reassuring smile. "You sure you want me to do this?" she asked, snipping the scissors at the air. I nodded my head and tightly closed my eyes, waiting for her first move. I could sense she was in deep concentration. And before I knew it, she was snipping away like it was a garden hedge. I opened up one eye...actually impressed by her handly work.

"Okay, now I need to do the other side, can I take out your hair tie?" I nodded my head and tried to ignore the pain of her rough tugging. "Hah! Got it!" My mop head of hair fell upon my shoulders. "Woah." We said in sync, it had been so long since I had my hair out. It felt..kinda nice.

"Okay, here we go..." She huffed, I wasnt paying attention what she was doing, and was oblivious to the comb she just locked into my hair. A strike of lightning pain flowed down my neck as she tried to tug the comb down and out of my hair. "OW! Sarah what are you doi Oh my God!" I turned my head, staring with my jaw touching the ground at the pink sparkly comb that was now, stuck, forever in my hair. "What did you do!?" I asked, trying to get the comb out myself. "Oh Clem i'm so so sorry! I just thought that I would be able to brush through it." She apologised, her expression looking like she just saw a ghost.

"I cant believe you thought that would work!" I shrieked, staring shocked at my reflection. "My hair is like a mop!" I waited for a response but didn't get one. "Sarah?" She moved her mouth but no sound came out. "What is it?" I asked, she shook her head, "I think I know how to get it out, i'll be back." She ran out of the room, leaving me alone. I slumped over, tracing my fingers over her floor. This is for Lee. Im doing this for Lee, I have to stay strong. A few

seconds later Sarah barged back into the room with a small concealed container. She screwed off the lid and got a clump of a white greyish coloured cream out. I read the label.

"Vas vase...Vaseline?" I asked, watching as Sarah rubbed it through my hair, it was cold, yet soothing. "It should get that comb out as quick as a flash, it's really slippery." She stated, gently massaging it in, I nodded my head, hoping my best friend knew what she was doing. While we waited I decided to create some small talk and break the silence.

"Have you ever kill one of them?" I asked, watching as her nut eyes remained on the back of my head, "one of what?" She asked, scooping out a much larger clump of the vaseline stuff than before.

"The walking dead? Walkers?...Lurkers...Geeks, whatever you like to call them." She shook her head instantly, "my dad wont even let me hold a knife, let alone get near one of them." I sighed, my expression growing concerned as she got another scoop of vaseline. "Have you ever killed someone?" She asked back, before I could say anything.

I sighed, sadly remembering. "Yeah...three people actually." I mumbled, she looked to me through the mirror with sympathy, "were they trying to hurt you?" I nodded my head, "I guess they were...The first one was a man who took me and locked me in a closet, and I had to shoot him so he didn't hurt my friend." Sarah nodded her head, unsure of what to say so I continued on.

"The second one was my friend, the one that saved me from the man. He got bit and I had to make sure he didn't come back. If you know what I mean." Sarah grabbed more vaseline, slapping it onto the back of my head. "The third was a bandit, before I fell in the stream. I didn't really kill him. The walkers did, I just pushed him into them." I stated, my eyebrows furrowing. I grabbed Sarah's wrist before she could get more vaseline, "I think thats enough Sarah. Can you just try and get it out now?" It looked like she was trying to hide worry or concern, but she gripped the plastic thing with her hands, and gave it a light tug..it didn't move.. She did it harder, only sending more pain down my neck. "ow, stop, just stop."

She moved backwards, as I tried to pull it out myself, great, now I have an uneven hairline, a comb stuck to my head as well! and super slippery oil clumped together head of hair! "This sucks!" I whined, letting my arms flop by my sides. "Im sorry." Sarah mumbled, "but..You know...Luke cut my hair for me...We could ask him." Sarah suggested, I gasped instantly, "no way! Hes the one who did this in the first place! And they'll all laugh at me!" I stated, Sarah pondered for a moment, before getting up and rummaging around in her closet. "Sarah, dressing me up isn't going to make me feel any better." I moaned, she shook her head and turned around, a purple hoodie in her hands.

"Ta da! This'll get that mess I mean..Your hair covered up." I smiled and walked over to her, slipping the hoodie over my hat and my oily hair. "Okay, im ready." I said, as she took my

hand and led me down the stairs. We stopped out the front of the kitchen, "ready?" She asked, I took a breath in, and let it out slowly. "Yes."

We entered the room everyone turning to look at us, I sighed and followed Sarah over to Luke. "Luke, remember how you cut my hair?" Sarah asked, Luke smiled, knowing what he was being asked. "Well...We have a slight...Problem." Sarah removed my hoodie without my permission and everyone stared at my mess of hair, before chuckling.

Luke shook his head with a smile. "What did you girls do?" Nick asked, laughing more than everyone else. "I tried to comb her hair...and it got stuck." Nick laughed even harder, where Luke just shook his head and got out of his chair. "Come on girls." Sarah followed him out, me tagging behind them, embarrassed. "Yeah go on daddy Luke! Our famous barber." Nick chuckled, receiving stares and chirping crickets.

We continued walking up the stairs, and into the bathroom.  
"Okay, first things first. We need to get that comb out." Luke placed his index finger and thumb onto it, and pulled it towards himself, pulling it out instantly. Sarah and I stared shocked, "Its black magic." I stated, Sarahs jaw hitting the floor. Luke smiled, "you weren't trying to get it out my pulling it down were you?" Sarah and I looked at each other, not answering Luke rolled his eyes. "Okay, now, to get this...stuff out? What is this?" He asked, feeling the substance in his fingers, "its vaseline." Sarah answered, Luke chuckled and slowly turned the bathroom shower on. I looked at him shocked, he smiled. "Down worry, were not showering together Clem." He said taking my hat off. They stared shocked at my poofy hair. I rolled my eyes, "Let's get on with it can we?" I dunked my head under the shower, as Luke rubbed his hands through my messy hair, desperately trying to get all of the vaseline out. "This stuff is oily, so it doesn't mix well with water, this could take a while..." Luke nervously chuckled.

What seemed like three hours later, and four teaspoons of baby powder after, Luke and Sarah had finally managed to get the slimy substance out of my hair. "It already looks heaps better. Luke said, placing the scissors down.

I must admit, I was impressed, it was almost looking like how it used to when Lee cut it. Just shorter. "Okay, Sarah do you have the hair ties?" Lukes asked holding his hands out. Two purple rings of elastics were placed in his hands and in less than a few seconds later. My hair was back to normal.

"You did it." I said astonished, "He did it." Sarah said in the same tone. Luke smiled and washed his hands afterwards. "I did it."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as tight as I could. "Thank! You! So! Much! You! Are! The! best! Im sorry I pushed you!" I squealed, he seemed tense at first, but slowly patted my back awkwardly anyway. "Okay, okay. You can thank me later." He chuckled. I let go and raced out of the room with Sarah, happier than a little girl who received a puppy for Christmas. "THANK YOU LUKE!"

* * *

**Yeah...So you read that, and now you can't erase it from your mind, I'm sorry. Anyway, please some suggestions and I will get to them as quick as I can. Just know that if you are leaving a suggestion, it will probably turn out bad when I write it so don't get your hopes high. Sorry Emily.**

Riddler out ✌️


	4. A Roller Coaster Of Emotions

*whispers* I can't believe I'm actually uploading this...Im so nervous! You have no idea...

**Hello readers! Today I present 'A Roller Coaster Of E****motions' as suggested by ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO!**

Im so sorry! I haven't been updating, I've been trying to write as much as I can between my rehearses for the school musical! I have rehearsals every fricken day for the past 2 weeks, and the following one (excluding Saturdays ...Sorry.) and i'm so gosh dang tired! But I tried, so heres the next chapter!

(Special thanks to Bubbles A.k.A meg, ML_2_Ghost (you made me explode with happiness), Molly, Emily and so many others!) **TO ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWERS YOU ALL DESRVE GOSH DANG SHOUT OUTS IM SO SORRY!:** I- I can't! You guys are so amazing! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY-SAD! A terrible, yet wonderfully amazing feeling. I Love you guys so much! All seriousness though, you guys are **90%** of the reason I get up in the morning...The other 10% is because I'm hungry and I need to pee... ^.^

**BIG FAT WARNING: **Boys...You probably (defiantly) won't be able to relate to this chapter. SO LEAVE NOW! Or awkwardly read on while questing the meaning of your life. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Again, this chapter is kinda off putting for this whole one-shot series...But enough on the boring AN! Lets get a bloody move on! Please enjoy, and if worthy, review maybe? 0-o

Ergh, ^^ Thats so long sorry... Meh no one really reads it anyway xD I don't think...

* * *

The shuddering glass of the the unstable cabin windows woke me up, like they did most mornings. I slowly peeked out of my eyelids and looked around the gloomy room, it was almost pitch black and I could feel the cold through the blanket me and Sarah tug of wars with last night. Slowly, I tested the muscles in my hands, they were still a little sore from the carpet burn she had giving me last night. She should've just let me have it, she was the one complaining about my chattering teeth and loud shaking breaths.

I glared at Sarahs figure next to me, before slowly hooking my fingers onto the rim of the blanket. I smiled an evil smile and pulled the blanket off her, she didn't seem to notice, so without a care I wrapped it around myself and shuffed as far away from her as I could without falling out of the bed. Good luck getting this back Sarah, I deserve it anyway. I thought in annoyance, slowly losing interest with the topic I looked up to the window above the foot end of the bed. I started to imagine fog being pushed through the glass, the cloudy mess filling the room, I reached my hand above the bed and pretend to swirl my fingers through the strangely interesting imagination fog.

A few minutes later, my hand started to feel heavier as I slowly struggled to keep it up, why am I so weak? I thought to myself tensing the muscles in my arm, I pulled my cold fingers close to me and looked to Sarah again, her silent snores filled the room, That was until my stomach started rumbling. I looked to the blanket where my stomach was hidden under, "a little hungry are we?" I whispered quietly, my eyebrows furrowed as as a strange pain filled the area, it felt as if someone had grabbed my skin and started pulling and squeezing it….Cramps? Why do I have cramps? I thought over everything I had recently eaten, but it was nothing other than oatmeal and a few granola bars. I can't be that hungry am I? The rumbling got louder, so I decided to get out before I woke Sarah up, no way in hell did I want to read another one of her books. She doesn't get that I don't like them, and it makes me want to rip my hair out.

Slowly I closed the wooden door shut behind me, and peered down the dark hallway, looks like Pete isn't up yet otherwise the candles would be lit, why am I up so early? I wondered, feeling the cool wind nip at my skin. I tiptoed into the bathroom, my feet ice cold and numb, and went over to the sink which was already filled with water. I sipped my hands into the cool liquid and rubbed what I had scooped up over my face. I wonder how many times the others have used this water, it's really gross actually. They should change it before it goes brown.

I dried my face on the bottom of my shirt and left the room again, that's when pain punched me in the stomach for the second time, I crouched over and grasped my stomach, groaning painfully, "What did I eat?" I mumbled, closing my eyes tightly. Slowly as the pain numbed I straightened myself up, only to feel and awkward wetness between my legs. (Here we go, so not excited to write these next parts WARNING….Things get kinda weird...) I looked to my jeans curiously, did I just wet myself? My eyebrows furrowed, as I stood in the darkness of the lonely hallway, I didn't even need to use the bathroom…

I turned around and awkwardly penguin shuffled back into the bathroom, which may I mention was the coldest room in the house. I made a leap of faith to the toilet and scrunched my face up when the wetness grew heavier and my legs clamped together. (Ergh gross, im so sorry guys!) Why am I still peeing!? Do I have a bladder problem or something!? Slowly I pulled my pants down and started at the mess (OH GOD SHIELD YOUR EYES!) my eyes grew wider, and a noise of distress escaped my throat, it wasn't a scream, it was a croak. A silent croak only I could hear. My heart started to pump faster as a wave of anxiety flowed down my body. I was lost for words, my eyes started to sing from tears which were forming. I had no idea what was going on, what was going to happen. Am I sick?! Am I going to die?! Whats going on with my insides?! Is something eating me?

Another rumble erupted and without a second thought I plumped my behind onto the toilet seat, I couldn't feel anything leaving me...Maybe it stopped? I stood up again but immediately sat back down. This is bad. (I. Am. So .Sorry!)

"Whats going on?" I spoke in falsetto, no one could hear me, I felt more tears forming. I didnt want to die, not yet anyway. Slowly I grabbed some nearby toilet paper (because they have that..) folded it up, and….(Yeah you know what she did...)

I washed my hands and quickly but as silently as a mouse ran down the hallway, straight into Nick's room. I don't know why I chose Nick, his door was the closest I guess. I closed the entrance behind me to make sure none else could hear if they walked past. "Nick..?" I whimpered in a silent scream from across his bed. "Nick please. I think something's wrong." I heard a soft groan escaped him as my cool fingers shook his bare shoulder. "Merh, what is it Sarah?" His hoarse voice asked, tears started to fill my eyes again, "Nick, I think something's wrong with me." Nick's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at my distressed face, I wiped my eyes and looked down at his comforting blue eyes. "What is it Clem?" He asked, fright building onto his features. "I dont know! I-I just woke up and I started to get cramps, really bad ones and I was bleeding!" I squeaked, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. The room was silent, a pin dropping would be visible to the ear, I waited for an answer, I waited to hear the bad news, or the comforting words, something! Anything! "Wait…..What?" Nick asked, his face had been drained of colour and his voice was expressionless, I shifted my weight as I could feel the wetness again. "I said, I-I woke up, with cramps and I started bleeding. Nick I dont know whats going on. I think i'm dying!" My voice cracked and I broke down into sobs, I tried to stop but I couldn't, what if something is eating me from the inside. "No Clem, you're not.. dying...Your childhood is just being washed away." Nick's face turned scarlet...You're 11 right?" He asked, reaching up to place a hand on my shoulder, I removed my hands from my tear filled eyes and nodded at him.

He swallowed and squeezed my shoulder, "where- um..Where are you bleeding?" My lip quivered as my cheeks became a light pink, "d-down..there…" I stuttard, sniffling softly. Nick leaned up on his elbows and pulled me into an awkward hug, "Clementine it's okay, stop crying, you're not dying." I held in my sobs and listened on, "have you ever been taught about...Becoming a woman?" I shook my head into Nick's neck, "don't I just get taller and stuff?" Nick nervously rubbed circles on my back, "no- Well yes, you become taller but you also...You also have whats called a...Period." I stopped sniffling and stepped away from Nick "a period of what?" Nick grew silent again and I could almost feel the rays of heat emanating from his face. "Nick?" I asked again, my stomach rumbling. Why is he taking so long to answer? He must have bad news! I knew it im dying! "Clem, just uh, go into Luke's room, you know where that is right?" I nodded my head "Y-yes." Nick nodded his head as well, "Okay good, go in there and tell Luke, what you told me about the cramps, and you think it might be a period." I bit my lip, and drew a shaky breath "c-can't you just help me?" I asked, Nick shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulders, spinning me towards the door, "No, Luke had a better education on this stuff. Go ask him. Bye." Without a second of hesitation, Nick pulled the blanket over his head and turned away from me.

Thanks for being there for me...Butt hole. I thought to myself as I closed his door, I blinked the remaining tears away and scurried into Luke's room. "Luke! Please help." Luke rolled over, already wide awake and looked at my puffy eyes, "are you okay Clementine?" I debated my answer, Nick said I wasn't dying, but he did punch my tooth out...So, I shrugged my shoulders, Luke raised an eyebrow, "have you been crying?" I narrowed my eyes and put on an angry face. "NO! I just woke up!" I hissed, turning away from him, he smiled, "well what's the problem?" I uncrossed my arms and turned to look at him, biting my lip to stop it from quivering it again. "Nick said I am having a period?" Luke's smile disappeared, "he what?" I furrowed my eyebrows and stomped my foot lightly. "He said you have to tell me what a period is!" I hissed getting frustrated. Luke swallowed his cheeks gradually growing pink, "oh…You should go ask Rebecca." He started, rubbing the back of his neck, I crossed my arms, "She's asleep! You know how mad she will get if I wake her up! Plus...I want you to tell me.." I mumbled the last part but Luke caught it anyway. With a sigh he opened his mouth "Okay well you really want to know?" Luke asked, I nodded my head, "I do, yeah." Luke exhaled, and sat on the edge of his bed, he patted a spot next to him, hesitantly I sat next to him and started at my knees. "Okay Clem, a period is all part of flowering into woman hood…"

**15 painful minutes later…**

"I lay eggs?" Clementine asked innocently, Luke stuttered and nodded his head. "Um yeah, so you see it's all normal?" Clementine nodded her head and pushed her face into the side of his shirt were a bloody mark still remained from when she lost her tooth. "Luke I thought I was going to die! Thank you, you always make everything better!" Luke chuckled and rubbed circles on her back, "aw, thanks kiddo…" He said flattered. "We're family now, like brother and sister! Just tell me if you ever need to lay an egg to!" Luke opened his mouth to say something, but just left the topic as it was.

The two left the room only to make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, it seemed to be the place where everyone always gathered in this cabin. "Finally! Clementine I need to read my new favourite part in this book."Sarah immediately got all up in my face, I remembered what I had been thinking before and balled my hands into fists, A wave of hot fiery anger brushing over me suddenly. "No." I walked past Sarah to the sink and got a glass of water, everyone was surprised and a little taken back by my answer. "What, why?" I put the glass down and swallowed the remaining water in her mouth, Luke and Nick both knew where this was going…

"Because! I dont want to read." I glared at Sarah from across the room, Carlos pursed his lips and looked between the two girls. "But ill read it to you, its just a paragra-" I clenched my teeth, "I said no! N.O! NO!" I exhaled sharply, my breath turning into puffs of anger. Sarah looked hurt, and she looked to the table guiltily and traced her fingers over the wooden surface. "Its okay sweetheart.." Carlos instantly went to her aid. Clementine sighed and rolled her eyes.

Everyone was confused, what happened to there sweet little angle Clementine?

"Whats the matter Clementine?" Pete asked, I looked to him with eyes narrowed. "Sarah always gets what she wants! What she needs! Everyone is always there for her!" Sarah looked to her friend, shocked, my eyes started to get puffy again as I knew what I was about to say would break me down.

"Where was my comfort when I needed it?! Where was my father? Where was Lee!?" I covered my mouth, my eyes trailed down to the floor..It's all my fault..It always is! My legs gave out beneath me, everyone was lost for words, unsure of what to do.. Some even thought she faking all this.

"Where are they?" I whined, I was compelled forwards as sobs started to escape me, "I miss them so much.." I burst into sobs again, "I want my REAL family back!" I buried my face into my little hands. I knew I couldn't ever have them back, I knew that! But for the first time in forever I wasn't able to control what was happening to my body, my mind or my speech. "Clementine, baby girl-" I looked to Rebecca who was extending a hand to help me. "No! I don't want your pity! You have Alvin! You have your baby! Pete has Nick! They have each other! Carlos has Sarah, I'm alone! Everyone I love has left me! Everyone except you!" I didn't point to anyone, just looked at the floor I was sitting on. I was very confused, so many emotions had rushed through me like a speeding train on a railroad today, Anger, fright, worry, desperation, relief, comfort, sadness, depression! What is this? Everything I had kept in a box in the back of my mind had been kicked over, and everything had tumbled into my mouth, and into everyone else's ears.

**Luke's P.O.V**

Watching the girl collapse on the floor almost did it in for me, I wanted to reach out. I knew what she was feeling, loss, we all knew except for her it must have been 10 times worse. Losing her parents at such a young age, then this mysterious Lee person. She must be heartbroken. With a heavy heart, I made my way over to Rebecca and leaned towards her ear, "she came in my room this morning, she's on her first period...I guess this is the hormones reacting?" I stated depressingly.

Rebecca looked at me with sad eyes and nodded her head, "She must be so confused about everything. Poor girl. Im going to talk to her." Without hesitation Rebecca went over to her for the second time, and managed to pull her off the ground and lead her out of the room.

**Clementines P.O.V**

"We all know its been super hard for you sweetie, it has been for everyone here. But that's why we mend those wounds with new love, im sorry Clementine, but we are your new family. I wish I could change that, but I can't go back in time. We would all change our pasts if we could, but we cant. So knowing everything I have spoken to you about; your memories, fears and worries. Do you think, maybe, just maybe you could accept us as a family? I would be honoured." Clementine looked to Rebecca, her tears dried, and her smile vanished. She nodded her head and allowed Rebecca to pull her into a hug. "We're all family now. For ever, and ever." If only….

* * *

**:O What the heck? I swear this wasn't meant to end on a depressing note! Its my stupid playlist of music! It starts out with something enjoyable, and ends with something depressing! Im sah sorry! But, periods guys. ^^**

**Were there grammatical ****errors? There were huh...Dx Im sorry! **

Anyway! If you left a suggestion, ill try and write it as fast as I can &amp; get it up for you amazing mates! Cause struth, I mean there's so many great suggestions. ;-; I will get to them! don cri

Riddler and her pet Koala exiting the building! ✌


	5. Snap Shot

WHOA! WHOA! MATE! Would ya- just STRUTH MATE! I'm Actually updatin' would ya believe it? x)

Alright, alright, alright its your daddy-o** *Coughs-Molly gets it- Coughs***

**Ah, hem. Right Lets get down to business to defeat the Huns, um, first up we got:**

Pete's Nuts Fangirl (Peanut Bubblebutt): Omg m8. I am accepting that love with open arms. :O And would you believe it- down below what you are reading, is the first part to your suggestion. Get ready to not be excited! xD

Fanfictionisahobby: I feel pity for you, having to read that and not understand. xD poor unfortunate soul.

ClementineTWDG: Long time no talk :I I see you is on vacation/Hiatus mode. *Cries*

I-Ship-Rickly: Ha, well get ready to face the most confusing years of your life my friend. :P

Echo-of-rainbows23: Jus wait for s3 mate, then we'll see how fast she is growing up. ;-;

FakeBootyGirl (The Rose Flavouredcondom): Big Bro Nick m8. Big bro Nick. Get some of dat ass.

TWDRUNNER37: Me alegro de que se siente algunas emociones más de mi escritura !

Dildopillowgirl (Ml_2_Sexmachine): That brought a tear 2 my eye it did. ;-; Keep hiding' those dildo's girl.

**Alright,alright,alright! Heres ya chapter! Also, for the people I missed, your reviews are actually the most heart warming stuff. I love ya! I LOVE YA! Also. Remember how this is meant to be a one-shot thing? Yah...Well...THIS HAS A SECOND PART! ;-; Sorry! I promise I will get to the other suggestions asap! Please enjoy pt one of..Idk what I'm calling this yet...Just look at the chapter title :P**

* * *

Sarah smiled a devilish grin, for tonight was the night her plan would strike the cabin. She could hear the same silent snores she heard every night which came from Clementine who was now sleeping like a rock next to her. As slowly and steadily as the girl could possibly move, Sarah slid from under the sheets she generously shared, and wriggled off the mattress out into the cool steady air of her bedroom.

Clementine remained asleep, unfazed by Sarah's movement, this only built up the older girls excitement even more. Sarah gently waved her hand over her bedside table before her cold fingers finally brushed against her glasses. _Aw, this is so exciting! _Sarah squealed in her mind as she moved the glasses onto her face.

The room around her, which once was a dark foggy place, was now a little clearer. Sarah checked on Clementine again, before bending down quietly and feeling under her bed for her secret weapon of destruction. She pulled it out from the exact same spot she had put it in a few days ago, and blew some dust off of it. "Perfect." She whispered examining the old camera she had in her hands. "Step 1, capture the fruit is underway everyone." Sarah giggled to herself, she loved pretending she was working for a secret society of spies, just like a girl in an old book she recently had read.

Sarah rose the camera to her face, focusing the picture perfectly onto the sleeping girl, who embarrassingly had her mouth gawking open.

_Flash. _

As quickly as the picture was taken, it was spat out on a small piece of paper. Sarah, with a smile that stretched from cheek to cheek, stared at the photo, it was perfection. "Done and dusted. Forgive me Clem." Sarah put the polaroid picture into the pocket of her pants and made her way towards the door.

In the hallway, Sarah was nothing but a mysterious silhouette in the dark. She had learned to know where to step and where not to step, so she was able to remain nothing but a shadow in the night, no sounds visible to the human ear.

She tip toed into the next room which happened to be Nick's, lucky for her, the door creaking was hard to hear through his loud grizzly snores, _man, i'm surprised the whole cabin isn't shaking! _Sarah thought to herself with a grin, everything was going perfectly.

Sarah walked over to the bed and looked at Nicks sleeping form, he was instensly cuddling his pillow, his hair was ruffled up and his hat was off his head, probably lost somewhere under the depth of the blankets. He had a shiney bubbling trail of saliva running own his cheek onto the pillow. Sarah giggled and moved a bit of oily jet black coloured hair which was covering his face, slowly she bent down on one knee to get the perfect angle and -

_Flash._

The polaroid picture was pushed out of the machine and into Sarah's hand, she shook the photo, helping the colours develop faster. It was hard to see in the darkness, but from what her eyes could make out, it was just about as perfect as Clementines. "Step two, A real grizzly in action. Done and dusted!" Sarah giggled and left the room after leaving Clementine's photo next to Nick's pillow. Forwarding into the next victims room Sarah bit her lip, she was having so much fun already! She made a mental note to never let her father take this amazing device away from her. Speaking of her father….

Sarah walked into the already opened doored room, her heart was thumping faster now than before, if her dad caught her up this late, who knows what he would say. Probably something along the lines of '_Sarah, I told you you can't stay up late! And at this hour! You have to be in bed at sun down tomorrow! No buts!' _Sarah rolled her eyes, yeah she loves her father, she just wished he'd stop babying her so much, _I'm 15 for christs sake! He doesn't treat Clementine like that, and she's 11! _

Without even realising it, Sarah had made her way over to his bed, she remembered the first night they stayed in the cabin and Carlos insisted they slept in the same bed. She didn't mind at all back then, but after the 3rd day of sleeping with him, his snores and broad arms constantly squeezing her got on her nerves. Sarah lined up the camera, facing it towards his deep sleep grumpy face.

_Flash._

"Wow." Sarah whispered in shock, looking at the developing photo, _he looks so grumpy...Maybe...He's having A bad dream. _Sarah smiled and looked back to her father, who was now mumbling something un hearable. Slowly she lowered Nicks photo onto his bedside table and exited the room quickly before he woke up. On her way out, she blew out a lit candle which she assumed her father had forgotten to put out, how could he be so careless? "Step three, Big daddy is complete, I repeat, Big daddy is complete."

The last room at the end of the hall was Luke's, and Sarah must admit she was most nervous about taking this photo. What if he woke up, i'd be kinda creepy just seeing her staring at a photo of him sleeping with a smile on her face….In Fact, why was she only noticing this now? What if Nick had woken up….Or her father. Sarah shook her head in denial, _no...I need to get this done. I need to see the reactions! _Sarah smiled, and scurried into Luke's room, just like she had previously done, she walked over to his bed. The blankets looked as if a wild animal had been captured under it and tried to scratch its way out.

Sarah held the camera up to her face again, and pushed the magic button-

_Flash._

Lukes face scrunched up in a disturbance before he rolled over. Sarah let out a silent sigh of relief and wiped her forehead. She was going to leave her fathers photo, but decided she should mix the downstairs photos with the upstairs ones so its not too suspicious. Sarah like she had done previously, tiptoed out the room and into the dark dark hallway. "Chapter the real Cowboy has been finished. Step 5, Peter Pan is on the go!" Sarah chuckled quietly.

Her fingers slid along the cold polished wood of the stair rail as she made her way cautiously down to the bottom floor. Her toes dug into the carpet as she walked past the television, being down here, all alone, and the windows free for anyone to look in made Sarah nervous as she found her heart beating faster with every bump and thump she heard in the night.

Breathing heavily and her eyes as wide as saucepans she walked past the kitchen door and into the hallway.

Wrapping her soft hand around the numbing cold knob and twisted it open.

Sarah entered the gloomy room, her hearing now focusing on Pete's snores. They weren't quite as loud as Nicks, but definitely loud enough. _I guess it runs in the family.. _Sarah thought as Pete, who was lying on his back and had his mouth gaping open. Sarah once again, held the camera to her eye and leaned over Pete's bed so the camera was looking down at him.

_Flash._

Pete grumbled something and his hand flew up, missing Sarah's face by an inch. Her mouth formed an O shape as she stumbled backwards, adrenaline running through her at the speed of light. "That. Was. Too. Close." She huffed, out of breath. Sarah gathered herself and placed Luke's photo on top of Pete's wrinkly hand before rushing quietly out of the room.

"Okay, one more to go, you've got this Sarah." The door creaked open as rustling was heard inside the room. Rebecca let out a pig-like snort and allowed her arm hang out the side of the bed. Alvin on the other hand was squished onto the side uncomfortably. His glasses were off and his little head of hair was messed up crazily. Sarah went to the foot end of the bed, as quiet as she could, for she knew Rebecca was most paranoid in the group next to her father, and even the slightest sound could possibly disturb her slumber.

That was a problem, if the blinding light of the camera was able to have an affect on her father and Pete, it would probably most definitely wake Rebecca up. Sarah contemplated her choices for a moment. _Maybe I should take the photo….No, As if!_ _Perhaps I should just do it and hope for the best…._

Sarah rested a finger upon her chin when suddenly her eyes lightened up and a smile stretched on her lips. "I've got it…" She giggled, she crawled around the side of the bed to the bedside table. Where she then pulled of a numerous amount of tissues. Folding them ontop of eachother creating a thick surface. Sarah carefully placed them over Rebecca's eyes. It looked funny it did, and it would be obvious to see in the photo but it's better than getting caught.

Sarah went back to the foot end of the bed and

_Flash._

The polaroid picture was spat out into Sarah's hands, Rebecca hardly stirring. Sarah grabbed out her spare photo which was in her pocket, it was photo which she took of herself the night before. She faked being asleep, and took a sleepfie. (I tried xD A sleepfie.. :O No. Im so sorry you had to witness reading that x) Sarah put the photo of her fake sleeping onto the bedside table like she had done with a few others and made her way back into the lounge room, up the creaky stairs and back into Luke's room, leaving Rebecca and Alvin's photo for him to see in the morning.

With an exhausted sigh, Sarah slowly started to get reckless and didn't bother to tiptoe back into her room, besides she could just say she was in the bathroom...Although, then she'd have to explain why she had the camera. _Oh, I was just documenting the food that has been digested… _ Sarah smiled imagining the sanario in her head. - _WAIT! I still have the cam- WEAPON OF DESTRUCTION! I godda frame someone else...Who though!?_

Sarah spun around, and dived straight into the noisiest room in the cabin, Nicks. She crawled along the floor as if wires or alarm beam light thingies (Ya know what im talking about..) were above her head. She slid up to the side of Nick's bed and left the camera right next to his hand.

Satisfied with her work she crawled like a toddler out of his room and into her own. (excuse the short scene here.. ;-; Started to get reckless, forgive meh…)

Sarah pushed her bedroom door closed behind her, knowing Clementine wouldn't wake up if she was a little noisy. She then slid off her glasses, placed Pete's and Carlos's photo on the bedside table before crawling under the warm blankets. _Tomorrow sure is going to be interesting.. _She thought with a smile as she drifted into a sea of sleep.

* * *

**Its so long well..Longer then the other chaps anyway..! Wow...Im surprised you read that...I mean seriously...How do yo have such a long attention span :O **(I said the same thing on a pervious chapter :O what ya gonna do?)

Thank you for reading you amazing people. Thanks to ya'll I actually get little recognition on here. Plus I made new friends. Thank you!

(**trying to come up with an outro! Maybe leave some suggestions? :D**)

Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big, black bat?

Riddler out ✌


	6. Snap Shot pt 2

_Shh! Shh! Look, as you can just see, beyond the computer screen, the incredibly rare and almost impossible is happening! Cassidy is actually updating... (Yes thats right, my name is infact Cassidy) ;)_

* * *

Hello readers, welcome to lets read a few minutes of this author writing totally** **not organised thought up in a second story lines**.** Thats right, you heard it here first folks.

****To the awesome people that review this- ^^****

**Twdgfangirl34:**First off, awe thank you! ❤️ Here is your chapter, its probably not as great as you planned it out to be in your head, I'm really really sorry! I just - I can't write cool things, Im sorry! ALSO please teach me that magic trick, I need to know how to fart rainbows.

**A Writer With Mixed Interests:**Aweeee! The compliments hurt my heart cause its not used to beating with happiness. (thats kinda depressing xD Sorry) Thank you so much though. Like I said to twdgfangirl34 I tried to make this chapter interesting but- Just look- Its jus- Me with my arm- its just not the eas- I just ha- I have one arm, so- "shut up. Shut up. Shut the fuck up." (RIP Reggie, you lived like a king). :P

**Bubbles2ookAdump(Sorry I had to give you a name xC): **Ikr, Sarah is creepeh, you better hide ya kids, hide ya wife, hide ya kids, kids ya wife, and hide hide your husband cause she's raping every body out there. She don't have to come and confess, we looking for her, we gonna find her, we gonna find her so you can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that, home boy, home, home, home boy. (Please tell me you have seen this vid thing..)

**PetesNutsFangirl:**Hoi gurl. Glad you liked it, you make'e me smiled. :D Ive told you before Molly, you cannot, I mean cannot deny (Although I haven't seen it) that your butt is two plastic bubbles. ;)

**fanfictionisahobby:**Ayeeeeee! Thanks for reading bruh I agree, Sarah being younger would be cute! But she's not a transdimensional body snatcher so... :D Thanks for the suggestion. Sadly it could be a while before it gets on here 1.) Because I never update 2.) Because there are a lot of other suggestions I have to do...I think there is anyway...maybe there isn't, but its here when its here. Sorry ;-; Don' hate me.

**Shaun of the Dead Banana:** A little Sarita bird told me you are quite the character. :D I can see that in your review. Very interesting.

**Alright,alright,alright! Heres ya chapter! Enjoy pt 2 of Snap shot...Cause all my stories are totally one-shots...Yup, things happen and people move on xD **Enjoy the not organised thought up in a second story line below.

* * *

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?" Sarah bolted awake fear tangling itself in every inch of her body, what was going on? Did a walker get in? Was Carver here? Sarah grabbed her glasses and quickly put them on before scanning every inch of her room.

She let out a sigh of relief once realizing she was safe, for now anyway. What is Nick who screamed? Was it her father? Is he okay? What would he do in this situation- '_Sarah stay put!' _The teenager rolled her eyes, she would never be able to get her father's voice out of her head.

She turned to look at her friend to see if she was the one who screamed, the sleeping girl had her mouth gawking open just like last night - Just like last night! Sarah felt as if someone just opened a jar of excitement inside of her, her stomach muscles tensed and her teeth clenched shut to keep a scream down.

_Everyone is going to be so confused, and ill know why! This'll be great! How's it feel father? To not know what's going on why other people do? Its not so great is it?_

Just like that Sarah had forgotten the scream, she had more important things on her mind right now...

The still sleepy teen placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and shook her lightly, Clementine's eyes quickly fluttered open and she closed her mouth with a disgusted look on her face. Sarah put on her worried face and stared at Clementine, waiting for her to ask what was wrong.

"S-Sarah?" Clementine pushed herself up and sat across from the dark haired teen with a yawn, "What's wrong?"

"This!" The girl with red glasses quickly turned away from Clementine hiding a smile from her and reached for the photos. There they were, in her hands, sleeping Pete and Carlos. She put on her serious face again and showed Clementine the photos. "I dont know why they're here! I just woke up to put on my glasses and - and -"

"Whoa, your dad looks so grumpy!" Clementine exclaimed with a smile, staring at the photos but finding more humor in Carlos face. _Glad i'm not the only one that thinks that…._ "We should investigate!" Clementine squeaked excitedly, rocking Sarah back and forth by her shoulders. The red red framed let a grin tug its way onto her lips and put on a light accent. "After you, mad'am."

Clementine smiled and left the room in hurry, _she's probably excited to see Luke, or she really wants to investigate..._ Sarah picked up the polaroid pictures and glanced over them one more time, they were perfection, perhaps she has found her talent as a photographer.

"Sarah, Come on!" Clementine's muffled voice was heard from the stairway. Sarah quickly jumped off the bed and followed the smaller girl down the stairs where the adults were already pacing, already examining the photos, already stressing and pointing fingers. At Nick of course.

"Girls!" Carlos stated as his eyes caught a glimpse of them coming down the stairs, "Hey dad." Sarah gave her dad a quick hug before glancing at the photos on the tables. She had to hide a smile when she saw Nick's, gawd he was cute. Wait...What. Sarah froze up did she just...No, no. No! Nope. Sarah quickly put the two photos in her hand down and scurried back to Clementine who was in the corner.

"I see you girls got some too, Nick, care to explain?" Carlos asked sternly catching Nick of guard. "Yeah Nick, care to explain?" Clementine mimicked Carlos gaining a nervous chuckle from Sarah. "I told you already, it. Wasnt. Me!" He crossed his arms and pouted, "you were the one with the camera." Alvin stated, not taking his eyes from Nicks, "I already told you! I don't know how that got into my room! I didn't even know we had a camera." Everyone went silent for a second and that made Sarah nervous. _Do they know it was me? Are they figuring out it was me? Did I leave any clues? I have to cover it up quickly!_

"Well actually." Sarah mumbled, everyone turned their heads as fast as they could, looking at uncomfortable teenager like she held the secrets to the universe. "I did see someone tall walk into my room last night, but I couldn't really tell who it was because I didn't have my glasses on. I thought it was just you, dad, checking on Clementine and I but then there was a flash…" Carlos's eyes widened, "what did the figure look like, Sarah? Did he say anything? What did he sound like?"

Sarah pretended to think for a moment, "Um, well he was tall." She repeated, everyone snapped their heads to Nick again. He opened his mouth in shock and surprise. "Wh- Hey! it wasn't me okay? It could have been anyone!" Sarah was quite shocked, _they are quick to judge, although it makes sense considering they think he had the camera... _

"Hm..." Pete hummed, giving his nephew a stern look. "Uncle Pete! it wasnt me! Jesus who do you think I am? Why do I always get the blame for everything!?" Nick looked as if steam was going to come out of his ears, the two younger girls jumped in fright from his outburst, he balled his hands into fists and quickly left to go upstairs mumbling things under his breath.

Clementine gave an 'oh damn' look to Sarah who returned it. "I don't think it was him." Pete spoke clearly once his nephew could be heard slamming the door to his room, Sarah swallowed as everyone else in the room turned to him with questioning looks. "And why not?" Rebecca asked, sassily, crossing her arms.

"Like i've said before to Clementine and both Luke, I've got a good bullshit detector, it's why none of you can ever beat me at poker." Everyone exchanged looks, they all knew it was true, they really could never beat Pete at poker. Although, that didn't make a few of them (Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos) not believe that Pete only said that because Nick is his nephew, you could even call him his son they were that close.

"Oh well, it was just a silly prank." Luke spoke with a lopsided smile. Alvin chuckled afterwards, "yeah, yeah. Considering it's was a prank I would have thought the girls did it." Sarah avoided his eye contact and Clementine glared, "you better not be saying what I think you're saying Alvin, yeah we pull pranks. But this one is just creepy! Imagine waking up and seeing someone being all in your face with camera." Clementine stated before rubbing her nose. "Y-yeah, creepy." Sarah commented pushing her glasses up her nose. _Once again, so glad no one woke up while I took those. _

Suddenly Clementine walked past the couch and examined the photos. "Aha, Nick looks so funny!" Clem chuckled, she looked at the rest smiles spreading on her face. "Carlos why are you so mad in your sleep? And Rebecca, let Alvin have some room in the bed!" Clementine giggled, "Alright Clementine thats enough." Carlos stated, obviously not amused with this whole happening. "Hold up doc, look at that!" She shushed him.

Sarah's stomach almost did a flip inside of her, she left an obvious clue didn't she. Slowly Sarah creeped over behind Clementines shoulder looking at what her friend was pointing at, in the reflection of a shiny copper lamp (from Pete's room) Sarah saw something she wish she could have noticed earlier. Shining back at her was a camera and an arm, an arm that had purple clothing on it, like she did at that very moment.

"Oh, well done Clementine." Carlos picked up the picture and looked at the photo. Sarah took tiny steps back, trying to get up the stairs as fast as she could. "Sarah…" Carlos spoke, pulling his eyes from the photo and looking at his daughter who was cheesily smiling. "Yeah dad?" She asked as if nothing in the world was going on. Everyone looked to her and Sarah braced herself. "You took the photos, didnt you Sarah…" Clementine smiled, Sarah felt as if she was going to pass out, should she confess? Oh the things they would do to her, maybe she would get no dinner! Maybe that'd kick her out! Oh boy.

"No! Why would I take them? I have no use for them…" Sarah bit the insides of her cheeks. "You're the only one wearing purple." _Oh man, okay, alright uh Sorry Clementine.. _"Clementine wears purple...Her stripy sleeved top."

"Hey this wasn't me!" Clementine held her hands up instantly, "If I knew we had a camera I wouldn't be wasting it on taking photos of sleeping people! Obviously I would be jumping out and scaring everyone!"

"Yeah well! Well - Maybe you wanted them to wake up when you took the photos so you COULD scare them!" Sarah's breathing deepened it was easy to hear it in the room, she was definitely starting to break down. "Maybe that's what you thought when you took them!" Clementine smiled. "But because you're so impatient you just took them anyway!" Clementine shot back, a smart-ass look on her face. Sarah's nails dug into her palms as she tried to keep herself away from breaking down. "NO! Thats not true! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Her eyes started to outline with a glassy red look, she grabbed onto her hair and sunk to the floor hugging her knees and sobbing.

The adults stared in disturbance as the two friends fought before Sarah eventually broke down. Clementine went to say something back, but she then realised what she had pushed herself into doing. It was hard for the younger one sometimes, there was something inside her, it seemed like a pure evilness and sometimes it just showed itself. It came out whenever she felt threatened. It reminded her of a dog, they always seem fine and well...Happy. But when their owner is being threatened they turn into ferocious beats. The only thing is Clementine owns herself. So really, she's protecting herself, sticking up for her rights. A good example of this was when she yelled at Sarah only the other week….But apparently she had a 'good reason' for doing that. God, she still couldnt believe she lays eggs...On the inside.

Clementine blinked her trance away and looked to her hyperventilating friend who was being comforted by her father. Clementine wanted to go over and apologize but she felt a large hand being placed softly on her shoulder. She looked up to see the bottom of Lukes chin, he looked down and gave her an unsure look with his eyes. "Clementine, you know how Sarah is.." Luke started, Clementine felt that feeling again, it was like bubbles of anger rising in her throat ready to let out all the nasty words and hurtful comments she was holding deep down.

"Yeah Luke I know." Clementine sighed, she swallowed her bubble of anger sending it back down her throat. "I just hate being accused of things I didnt do." Luke squeezed her shoulder gently. "Well all do kiddo, especially Nick." He smiled, Clementine looked forwards again processing what she just heard. "So what was the hidden message in today's daily dose of Luke?" Clementine asked, the young man smiled and lowered his voice.

**2 hours later…**

Sarah with her head lowered peeked out from her red framed glasses fearfully as the adults plus Clem who was glaring at her gathered around the table. "So." Sarah quickly lowered her vision back to her knees as the first word in what seemed like centuries (So remember me for centuries! Sorry I had 2) was spoken. Clementine's eyes never left Sarah and it was definitely making the teenager uncomfortable. "I've called you here, because as we all know, someone, firstly, isn't being truthful, secondly was up late last night and thirdly was taking photos while we were all vulnerable." Clementine held back a smile, why was this such a big deal anyway? Its not like someone was killed, playing detective was just fun and games this morning.

Nick swung back on his chair, he obviously looked as if he had better things to do. Sarah wondered if he pulled the same half asleep face while he was in class at school. Or did he know who did it? Sarah tangled her feet together under the table and kept her vision on the large wooden surface in front of her. "Keeping what I said earlier in mind, does anyone have anything they would like to _confess? _Anything _at all?" _Sarah felt her hands shaking, she couldn't let her only living friend take the blame. _Where was that thought two hours ago! Its a bit late memory train! _Sarah thought inside her head as she looked to her friend, whom of which had finally stopped glaring at her like she had killed someone.

"Really, no one at all?" Her father's daunting words seemed to be directly hitting her skin, directly burying themselves deep into her brain. Everyone was already looking at Sarah, she could feel it, their eyeballs burned holes into her body.

"Fi-" Sarah opened her mouth, ready for the hundreds and hundreds of words about how it's not right to lie, which would flow from her father's lips. _Especially to your family yada yada yada…._ "-It was me." Clementine's voice spoke above Sarahs. Clementine smiled, it felt nice to help her friend, yeah she was a victim of this embarrassing scenario, but she knew that she would be able to take the wrath of Carlos better than how Sarah would handle it. Luke gave Clementine a wink from across the table as if praising her for her work.

The confused teenager looked to her friend with a shocked look, Sarah felt relieved, but still she didn't expect Clementine to take the blame. The rest of the adults turned to look at the younger purple sleeved girl, in her hands she held a camera with a cheeky smile on her face. "Say cheese!"

_Flash._

* * *

**Congratulations, you finished this long-ish (Long for me anyway...But hey :D size doesn't matter).**

Thank you bloody...You bloody..You mate. You bring a tear to my eye... You do. I was actually starting to get watery eyes writing that xD wtf xD What is this black magic you use...Is it drugs?...Can I have some. **WARNING:** That was inappropriate, don't do drugs. You will end up cutting your wrists with razors and stabbing yourself in the stomach then have to spend two weeks in the hospital without food. Don't do it cause it sucks. (P.S! I don't do drugs! If thats what you got from that!)

**Naww! If you read above you may feel depressed dont be! Cause every 60 seconds u spend sad or angry is a minute you lose of happiness... That quote didn't do shiz...**

**Anyway Thanks for reading! :D If I didn't already say, you guys are actually really cool and make my life 20 x better than what it is right now! I love you!**

**(Damn, all that writing. Sorry if that annoys you O.o)**

Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big, black bat?

Riddler out ✌


End file.
